Love: Sometimes Serious Monkey Business
by Destined Hellfire
Summary: Yang Xiao Long and Sun Wukong have been friends for a long time, but what happens when a friendly wager turns into love? RATED T For Language.
1. Chapter 1: Friendly Wager

Yang and Sun where really good friends, they where hanging out in the park, goofing off as they usually do together. Throwing playful insults at each other and play fighting, that's how they spent most of their days together, and it made both of them happy to have that kind of relationship.

"I'm hotter than the sun you know? Hehe get it..? Oh geez that was terrible" Yang said cocky, as she playfully punched Sun's arm.

"No, no, no I agree with you, you are the most beautiful girl of them all." Sun said as he smiled at Yang, gently pushing her in response to Yang's arm punch.

Yang laughed and patted him on the back with a lot of force, "Flattery will get you everywhere." Sun flinched at the hit but let out a tremendous smirk,

"I can do worse you know?" He said egotistically, challenging the young blonde.

Yang smirked, "Is that a challenge good sir?" countering his verbal attack.

Sun laughed, "A duel? I accept, shall we wager?" he smirked as he said it, he didn't even need to think of something for Yang to do when she lost, he knew what he wanted the second the words came from his mouth.

"Sure what are we betting?" Yang asked, as she pushed him playfully, eagerly conjuring what she can have Sun do, when he obviously will lose the bet.

"If I win, YOU have to kiss me." He replied with his ego, gently shoving Yang back in response, then proceeding to pull out his staff (which is also a pair of bullet firing nun chucks).

"fine but if I win you have to dress in a banana suit all day…Monkey Boy" She let out a somewhat evil laugh as she said it. Sun chuckled in response and held up his hand to offer the agreeing handshake.

"Deal." He said as the two shook hands, They then proceeded to establish the rules, which where as followed, the first rule was that the fight goes on until one opponent says "Mercy". The second rule was that there was to be absolutely no nut shots. After that Yang lunged at Sun with her right fist raised, Sun was quick and immediately parried her punch with his staff. Yang began rapidly punching, throwing out any sense of fighting style, fighting completely impulsively.

Sun favored tactics however, as he proceeded to block every single blow with his staff, then quickly swung around and hit Yang in the head with the tip of his staff. Yang surprised, stumbled backward, almost losing her footing, Sun gave her no time to react as he switched his staff to nun chuck form opening fire, swinging rapidly but with technique.

Yang struggled to keep up, managing to block most of the blows, but took a few major hits, she instinctively returned fire, as a barrage of bullets where being fired from both sides, creating a absolute breath taking light show, however she struggled to get any real hits in, frustrated she jump into the air and slammed her fist into the ground causing the nearby area to shake.

Sun however, skillfully somersaulted his way out of the blast radius, quickly switching back to staff form and pole vaults forward, kicking Yang in the face. Yang partially lost her footing, dropping to one knee, she felt a small bit of blood trickle from her nose. Annoyed and frustrated that she can't hit Sun, quickly looks around her environment, looking for an advantage, she shoots down a few loose rocks nearby, hoping they will slow him down.

As the rocks come barreling towards Sun he somehow manages to pole vaults his way over them, then proceeds to sweep Yang's feet from under her with his staff, noticing Yang in mid air, he quickly switches to nun chuck form, and rapidly opens fire, sending Yang flying into a wall. Yang battered and bruised, slowly gets to her feet, touching her slightly bleeding forehead and getting a little blood on her hand, she notices a few strands of her hair missing. Sun, out of nowhere, pins Yang against the wall with his staff. A fire burns within Yang as her eyes burn red and her hair shines gold, but the transformation only lasts a second or two, as it wears off due to fatigue.

"Want to call mercy?" Sun asked.

"Yeah sure whatever….mercy" She said with attitude. Sun let off of Yang and offered his hand out to her to help her up.

"Good fight."

Yang brushed the first and blood from her clothing, "You only one because I liked your condition."

"No you lost because you went into the battle without strategy." He said as he helped her up.

"Pfft….you want that kiss or not King Kong?" She said as a smile shone on her face. Sun laughed and smiled back.

"Of course Blondie." He said as Yang kissed his cheek, Sun blushed a little but Yang didn't seem to notice at all.

_**End of chapter one.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee and Muffins

"I'll tell you what, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you a round 2." sun winked at Yang as he said cocky as hell.

"Coffee sounds better, especially if you're buying" She laughed and nudged Sun's elbow playfully. Sun chuckled in return, playfully punching her arm.

"Sounds good Blondie" He said as he courageously started holding Yang's hand, he smiles and noticed Yang trying to hide her blushing.

"Getting brave aren't ya? I don't mind it at all." She said as she held his hand in return.

Sun let out a giant smile "You're just mad I kicked your ass." He said as he proceeded to let out a smirk. Yang kicked his heel playfully.

"Sorry..leg spasm."

Sun chuckled at her bullshit, "Whatever you say Blondie."

They continued walking hand in hand, until they reached the coffee shop.

"We're here, where do you want to sit?" Yang asked curiously. Sun picked out a table over looking the lake, he pulled the chair out for Yang as she sat down with a clear smile on her face. "Perfect, and aren't you the gentleman?" she asked playfully, Sun blushed about it.

"I try my best, what can I say? I'll go get our coffees" He began walking towards the counter, quickly turning back blowing her a kiss, Yang did all in her power to hide the immediate redness in her face. Sun ordered the coffees and waited at the counter for them to be made, he slyly kept glances back, checking out Yang, trying not to let her see. Finally the coffees where finished and Sun picked them up and turned towards the table, he slyly used his tail to snatch two muffins, he returned to the table, handing Yang her muffin and coffee.

"Here you go Blondie."

"Pffft…You do realize you're blonde too right?" She scoffed as she took a sip of her coffee, Sun chugged it all in one go, following he smiled at Yang.

"Thanks by the way." She said as she took a bite of her muffin.

"Anytime Blondie, thanks for the kiss." He said with his ego, winking at Yang, a flash of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Whatever..just finish your food Monkey Boy."

Sun finished the muffin in one bite, "Blushing I see?" He said as he smirked.

"No the coffee is just hot" She said as she burns herself "OW!" Sun grabbed 2 ice cubes and put them in her coffee. "Thanks again."

"Anytime." He said as he blew her a kiss while she sips her coffee.

"Cut that out you! I'll boogie you!" she said after almost dropping her coffee, blushing even redder, she finished her coffee.

"You're cute when you blush you know?" Sun replied.

Yang finished her muffin, "I Won't deny that you're pretty cute too." A flash of red appeared on Sun's face as she said it.

"R-really..?" Sun asked, Yang couldn't help but smirk.

"HA! Now you're blushing!"

"Shut up!" He began blushing even more, Yang laughed.

"Now you know how I felt!" Yang laughed, Sun stood up and pulled the chair out for her.

"Lets go Blondie."

"Sure thing Monkey Boy."

_**End of chapter 2 **_


	3. Chapter 3: MonkeyLand

"Where to?" Sun asked as he began holding Yang's hand.

"I wonder if they got an amusement park around here, I'd make you ride stuff like crazy until you puke!" Yang laughed as she said it. Sun let out a smirk.

"I know just the place, lets go." The two began walking hand in hand towards the amusement park Sun was talking about. After about 30 minutes of walking they arrived.

"Here we are, MonkeyLand!" (totally a parody of DisneyLand).

"MonkeyLand, where the monkeys go. figures you'd know this place, looks fun though." They approached the ticket booth as she said it, Sun bought them two tickets and they entered the park.

"So where do you want to go first?" He asked, handing her a park map.

"Hm…..lets see." Yang looked at the map as Sun whistled to himself, waiting for her to decide. "I like roller coasters."

"I know the best one, follow me." he took Yang's hand and showed her the way, after about 5 minutes of walking they arrived. "Here we are, King Kong, fastest roller coaster on the planet."

Yang whistled in awe, "Awesome." Sun hurried them in line.

"Don't go puking on me now." He winked as he said it.

"i could tell you the same you know?"

Finally getting on the ride they sit in the front row of the coaster car. "You sure you can handle this Blondie?" He asked cocky.

"Bring it on!" She said as the roller coaster began going up the initial hill, Sun can't help but smile at the girl.

"Bravery, I like that in a girl. But you sure you don't need me to hold your hand?"

"Why you scared?" She said as the roller coaster stopped, providing a momentary view of the massive drop.

"No the question is are you?"

"You wish."

"You ready Blondie?"

"Sure am let's do this!" she said as she eagerly puts her hands up. The coaster begins it descent, rapidly picking up speed, Sun can't help but smile, seeing Yang smile and laugh with delight.

After the ride comes to a stop, Sun gets out and offers out his hand to help Yang out of the car, she takes his hand and steps out of the seat. The two walk through the exit hand in hand. "So what did you think beautiful?" Sun asked.

"That was great, I had so much fun! Speed is definitely the best thing about these rides!"

The two walk away from the ride hand in hand, to experience more thrilling adventures in MonkeyLand.

_**End of chapter 3 **_


	4. Chapter 4: Ferris Wheel of Love

Sun walked up to a nearby carnival game, Ring Toss as it was called, after spending a couple of dollars on multiple attempts he eventually prevailed, winning the beautiful Yang a stuffed tiger. Yang couldn't help but let out an enormous smile on her face.

"For you my princess." He handed her the stuffed tiger and Yang in return kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"How sweet of you!" She smiled. "That's a cute little blush of yours." Sun blushed even harder this time. "Hey let's go to the ferris wheel."

Sun took her hand and showed her the way. Upon arriving Yang stared at the ferris wheel, eyes wide. "Whoa that's huge…" she smiled as she said it. Sun got them in line and they waited, he kissed her cheek as they did, Yang didn't bother to hide her blush this time. They got on the ride, holding hands as the wheel went up. "It's nice up here."

"Yeah..sure is.." Sun shyly leaned in, Yang slowly leaned in as well, after a few moments with their face inches away from each other, they closed their eyes and slowly met each others lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but to the both of them it felt like a lifetime. Yang pulled away with her cheeks pink and a smile a mile wide. Sun blushed uncontrollably and smiled at her.

"So then, it's official right?" Yang asked curiously, Sun looked confused however, so she patted him on the back with extreme force (again). "We're a couple now right?" Sun smiled and blushed hard.

"Y-yeah…"

"sounds awesome, never thought I'd be dating a monkey, but hey you're cute." Yang laughed and smiled at the same time as she said it. The ride came to a stop and Sun got out and held out his hand, helping her out. "Thank you Sun."

"you're welcome." he began holding his now girlfriend's hand again. "Where too now?"

"Maybe we can chill out at the park, to relax?"

"Sounds good to me." the two began walking as he said it. The walk was nothing less than divine, the two walked hand in hand enjoying the scenery that surrounded them, it truly was a sight to behold.

"It's nice out here." Yang said, Sun smiled at her.

"It really is, and I'm really happy to be here with you." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled, "That's really sweet, I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before." She pecked him on the lips with hers, he blushed slightly, she giggled, "Hey Sun?" She gazed into his eyes.

He looked back shyly "Y-yes Yang..?"

"Why me? There's plenty of girls, especially in my team." She asked curiously, not breaking contact for even a second, Sun was hesitant to answer at first, he knew what to say, he knew how he felt, he was just nervous, he began blushing (again).

"Well..you have those eyes Yang, the kind that look past all the bullshit, straight to the good in someone, even though i'm nothing more than a thief and stowaway, you see me as something more…I feel warm inside whenever I'm with you." Yang smiled uncontrollably at her boyfriend's answer, it was just what she wanted to hear.

"That's a perfect answer Sun." She kissed him as a reward.

"Y-yang..?"

"Yes?"

"W-why me..? I'm nothing more than a thief and stowaway.." He looked down. Yang pushed his chin up with her finger and kissed him.

"Your status doesn't matter to me Sun, I don't look for a guy with money. I don't care what you are. You have a personality that's worth more than money. I know you'll protect me even if I don't want you too. I look for loyalty and honesty in a man and you've got that."

"Really..?"

"I wouldn't be holding your hand if it weren't true."

_**End of chapter 4**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Sneak In

"I don't want this day to end." Sun said as his and Yang's lips separated.

"Neither do I" Sun leaned down and picked a rose as she said it, handing it to her, she smiled and sniffed it. "It's beautiful" She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling.

"But it doesn't compare to you Blondie." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Yang's waist. Their lips met once more, and the two exchanged a smile.

"I have to get back to my team Sun.." She said as their lips parted, you should really join Beacon. I'd love to see you around more.

"I'll visit you everyday…" He promised as he met her lips once more, as the kiss broke he gazed into Yang's beautiful Lilac eyes, "Y-yang…?" He stuttered the question.

"Yes? What is it Sun?" Sun looked away as Yang asked, he wanted to tell her how he felt fully, but even being the bravest monkey around, he was nervous as hell.

"I…I….I….I love you.." He finally made the words come out after babbling like a baboon. Yang just smiled and kissed his cheek, comforting him.

"I love you too" Sun blushed as the words escape Yang's mouth.

"Y-you do..?" Sun stuttered, he had not expected her to feel the same just yet, but knowing she did meant the world to him, and it made him feel welcome and secure. This girl, was perfect for him, and he never wanted to leave her side. He'd protect her no matter what.

"Of course I do, who wouldn't love such a handsome prince?" She asked as she kissed Sun's cheek, "You are my prince and I am your princess." The thought sent a huge smile across both of their faces, the hugged each other, Yang wrapping her arms around Sun's neck, Sun wrapping his arms around Yang's waist, their body heats provided the ultimate sense of comfort.

"Please stay with me Yang?"

"Well…..maybe I could stay one night.." She smiled at Sun. "But I have to get back to my team, I have a responsibility." Yang, though she loved this moment she was sharing with Sun, her new boyfriend, she knew she had to get back to her team, they needed her, after all team RWBY with Yang is just team RWB, and that doesn't sound very exciting, nor does it make any sense.

"I just..don't want to feel alone again.." Sun had been alone all his life, jumping from ship to ship, riding them to wherever their final destination was, but he didn't want that life anymore, he wanted a place he could call home.

Yang smiled as she came up with a plan, "I'll sneak you into Beacon! Come on! I'm pretty sure I remember seeing an empty dorm close to mine." She said as she gently tugged Sun's arm in the direction of Beacon Academy.

"I..don't know.. a guy like me won't fit in there…"

"It'll be fine Sun, just trust me okay?" She began tugging his arm again, Sun gazed into her eyes for a moment, if there was any shot he had of having a stable home, this was the closest he'd get.

"Ok.." Yang couldn't help but hide her excitement, jumping up and down like a 13 year old girl at her favorite boy band's concert. They began walking towards the school, He followed Yang to the front steps of Beacon Academy, where Yang went over the "battle plan" as she called it with Sun. The plan was simple…enough…

"Okay, There should be a window open up there it leads to a utility closet, the room is locked itself but I can go and unlock it from the otherside all you have to do is climb up there.

Sun looked up to where the window was and whistled in awe, was pretty high up, but he was a monkey for fuck's sake, how hard could it be? "Ok." He said confidently as Yang walked into school as if nothing was going on, finally reaching the utility closet door and opening it,

"Sun..?" Waiting for a response, moments later, Sun came climbing through the window sill, but stumbling and falling on the closet floor. "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine…just slipped." He rubbed the back of his head as he said it, partially blushing.

"Careful Clutz." she smiled and said as she kissed Sun's cheek, "Let me show you to your room first, I don't think my teammates will rat you out so you're welcome to come visit me."

"Ok." His faced turned crimson as he said it. Yang smiled at her boyfriend.

"Glad your here with me." He smiled and turned redder. Yang hugged him and nuzzled her head in his chest. "Get some sleep."

"Could you sleep with me Yang..?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he said it, clearly nervous.

"Sure I don't mind it." The couple went to the bedroom. "It isn't much to look at sorry.."

"As long as you're in my arms, we can be in hell for all I care." This brought the biggest smile to Yang's face yet, she couldn't believe she had found such an amazing guy.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're amazing?" The two exchanged a kiss and got into bed, the couple gazed into each others eyes for awhile before Sun broke the silence,

"I love you Yang Xiao Long."

"And I love you Sun Wukong." with that she cuddled up close to Sun and he kissed her forehead goodnight. Soon after the love birds drifted off to sleep, holding each other in their arms, smiles glued to their faces.

_**End of chapter 5.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, made sure it was far longer for you guys, please leave a review with anything you feel i need to improve upon. Also don't be afraid to read my other stories! I love getting feedback. Until the next chapter, Stay Classy!**_

_**-Destined Hellfire**_


End file.
